Selfish secret
by Scorch Muffin
Summary: Hisoka has a selfish secret. But he finaaly tells some one. But who is it that he tell? Read and find out!


I do not own Yami no Matsaue and if I did well them lets just say that their wouldn't really BE any thing to read/watch so yeah…and if there was it would be nothing but a whole lot of yoai(I think I just spelled that wrong O.o...)

o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

I woke up to my amethyst-eyed lover staring at me. It was morning and the sun's light rippled into the room as the wind shook the curtains. The light reflected off his dark hair giving the illusion of it being lighter than it really was.

"Hey hisoka?" The look in his eyes worried me. It was a pained look with doubt and disappointment buried deep beneath it.

"Yes tsuzuki?" what could possibly concern this light hearted man to use such a serious tone of voice. I would have liked to use my empathy to help me figure it out but I had made myself promise to not do that any more no matter how desperate I was. I needed to learn to connect to some else and let them by conne. No matter ho difficult it was.

"I was wondering…"tsuzuki's voice trailed off as he looked away in what I guess was embarrassment. I froze, hoping to the gods that he would not ask what he was about to. But as usual they didn't listen to me.

"Where are you always going after work?" No! Why did it have to be THAT question. But then I suppose I would be asking the same thing if my lover also disappeared as soon as he was done with his work and wasn't seen for hours.

"Why?" I snapped being harsher than I meant to be. "Does it bother you?" I could have killed myself at that very moment. Except that well 1) I was already dead and that 2) tsuzuki would then be alone in the world. Again.

"Well yes. It kinda does. I don't mind that you are some where else it's just that…" His voiced trailed off for the second time. I didn't need to use my empathy or even look at him to know that the older man was in pain caused my damned sharp tongue.

Sighing I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I heard the rustling of fabric behind me and then a second later I felt my lovers arms around my shoulders. Leaning into the embrace I spoke again in a soft whispered voice.

"Would you like to see what I've been doing after work?" My question caught him off guard. His grip loosened a little and I could feel his eyes staring at me as though I'd gone insane.

Tackling me in one of his famous death hugs me was so happy with my suggestion that I even felt myself smile. Prying myself out of his suffocating grip I grabbed his pants and threw them at him.

"Get dressed then," I commanded. He did as he was told which also gave me time to dress myself as well. After we were both finished we headed out to the street. Walking along I noticed that tsuzuki was smiling like a little kid and always glancing over at me.

We had walked about five blocks down the street and now had to take a right. Turning the corner I heard the raven-haired man let out a little gasp of surprise. Be fore us was a large office building. Nothing to flashy, just simple.

"You spend your time HERE?" tsuzuki asked skeptically.

"Yes and no." I felt myself chuckle at his reaction

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Now he was pouting. Could this man possibly be any cuter?

"Oh just come on." I said sort of impatiently. Pulling his sleeve I dragged him into the building and through the lobby. Muttering my usual helloes to the receptionist I shoved the other man into an elevator. Clicking the button for the top floor I cursed at the stupid contraption to move faster. Hearing a chuckle I look up to see the amethyst-eyed male smiling at me softly.

"What," I snipped at him.

"You're so cute when you're impatient."

Blushing I cursed at the elevator again for being so slow, though this time I made sure to just curse in my head. Jerking to a stop the doors ding open and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Grabbing my lover wrist I pull him out of the elevator and towards a pair of doors the lead to a large glass paned room. In it there was rows upon rows of tables, covered with every sort of flower. Each table had a paper labels hanging off the sides; some with fresh inked names whiles others the ink had bled and the name now indecipherable.

Stopping at a table far in the back I then lace my fingers in his and give it a small squeeze. We were now standing in front of a table with my name taped on it. On the table was roses, Orchids, Lilies, Ivy, Morning glories, and other random plants that I had gotten over the years.

"Hisoka," tsuzuki was now stumbling over his words eyes darting back and forth between my and my flowers. "You…. These are…. Where…" Gods! He couldn't even make a full sentence.

"Are really THAT surprised love," I laughed. But this wasn't my usual short, snippy, half-hearted laugh. This was over flowing with emotion.

"Yes! I am! Why didn't you tell be about this earlier? I mean this is so nice hisoka."

"Because I wanted to keep it secret so I had a place to go where no one would find me. But then this morning I realized that I kinda let it monopolize my time." I stared at one of my lilies. I crimson pirate to be exact. It was one I planted recently.

Wrapping his arms around me, tsuzuki held me close to him. Burying his face in my hair I felt him inhale deeply. Assaulting my neck with little nips and kisses, he whispered the three little words I needed to hear.

"I love you, hisoka."

-fin-

Tsuzuki: what did you do! Since when does hisoka like flowers!

Hisoka: What the hell did you do to me! I don't like flowers!

Author: YOU DO NOW HISOKA!!!!!

Hisoka: falls on his butt oh….okay…..

Author: pats his head good boy.

Tsuzuki: stands in the background AWAY from the insane author

Author: Notices Tsuzuki then runs over and glomps him Mine!

Tsuzuki & Hisoka: in unison What!!!!!!!

Author: Kidding!!!! Laughs and runs off


End file.
